Calor
by otpzutara
Summary: Calor: (noun) Spanish for heat. Throughout her life it is a reminder of him. Represents comfort, love, passion, pain. A constant in her ever changing world. Prompt for day one of Zutara Week 2013


Her world explodes with heat. Fireball after fireball launched in her direction. Sweat stuck to her body. A sweet coldness envelopes her as she raises a barrier of ice to protect herself from the incoming attacks. Ice shatters. Shards fly in every direction. The force knocking her off her feet. She looks up into the golden eyes of a practiced predator. Black tufts of hair framing his face. A garish scar marring the left side of his face. Her focus on the triumphant smirk he wears. One she has seen so many times before.

Heat licks her skin. The sun caressing her with its rays. Sand tickling her skin. Her friends shouting taunts from the water. Her best friend sits by her side. His skin blinding in the pure light. Hers tan from years spent in the sun. She watches him bask in the sun. Breathing in the rays of his element. She sees the corners of his mouth twitch. A small smile barely noticeable. She lives for those smiles.

Heat rushes to her cheeks. He pulls her to the dance floor and places his hand carefully on her waist. His hand reaches gently for hers. Their fingers intertwine. The slow melodic notes of the band fill the room. They twirl around the room. People stop and watch the couple's hypnotic dance. He twirls her into a dip. The music stops. Their eyes meet. It's like they are the only two people in the world. Nothing feels more right to her.

The heat is intoxicating. His lips are as hot as his temper. He breaks away and searches her eyes. Afraid that his kiss is unwelcome. He sees the longing in her eyes and grins. The smile he only lets her see. He closes the distance between them. Lips meeting like old friends. Her heart swells.

The heat is electrifying. His hand against her skin gives her chills. He leads her to the beach. A table is set for two. She looks at him quizzically. He smiles and pulls out a chair. It's the perfect dinner. A band plays at the edge of the beach. He invites her to dance. It's the same song. The song ends with a kiss. He pulls out a ring. Her smile lights up the night. She waited a long time for this.

The heat from the lamp is small. But it reminds her of him. She adjusts her dress one more time as she steps out into the hall. Her dad is waiting for her. She can see the sadness in her father's face as pulls her close. Tears fall from her face. Her father tells her that her mother would be proud. When it's time she is guided down the aisle. The faces of her friends and family smiling at her. Her eyes lock onto his face. His hair pulled back in a regal topknot. The crown sitting proudly on his head. A look of pure love etched on his face. This where she belongs.

The summer heat is stifling. The pain unbearable. Screams echo throughout the palace. He nervously paces outside. A high pitched squeal breaks through the heavy pants and screams. The nurse smiles at him. He walks gingerly into the room. He sits at her side. His gaze fall onto the little bundle cradled against her chest. Tears are falling down his face. He hugs his wife and daughter. She smiles at him and their child. Her life couldn't get any better.

The heat almost burns her mouth. She's never tasted anything like it before. He smiles at her delighted moan. He watches as she takes another bite He revels in the fact that he can make her this happy with something so simple. Their daughter grabs a handful of the dessert. It gets thrown on her face. He chuckles at her expression. She flicks a bit of the cream at him. He grabs for her. She shrieks. She runs but he grabs by the waist and spins her around. She giggles as he bends down to kiss her nose. Her life is made up of small happy moments like this.

The heat has become a part of her life. A constant reminder of the one she loves. Days are spent fulfilling her duties as his wife and caretaker of their country. Evenings spent as a family in the garden. Sharing the shade under the cherry blossom tree. They teach the kids how to treat the ducklings with love. Just as his mother did with them. Just as their kids will do some day when they have children of their own. This is what she lives for.

The blinding heat is mocking her. A reminder that he is no longer here. Tears fall freely as she thinks of him. Of his triumphant smirk every time he bested her in training. His simple love of basking in the sun. The way he could make her feel. Their awkward first kiss. The small things he did to make her smile. Their wedding day. The birth of their children. Evenings spent at the turtle duck pond. Her children stand beside her. A hand on the shoulder reassures her that she is not alone. A small hand reaches up and grabs for hers. The small wide eyes of her grandchild stare up at her and remind her that she must be strong. Her heart still belongs to him.

The heat comforts her. It has been over two years since he died. It was hard living without him. Her thoughts always drift to him. Their family kept her strong, reminding her that it was his time. Now it was her turn. Her family at her bedside. Just like they were at his. And then she sees him. Looking exactly as she remembered. She can feel his love. Touching every part of her body. Every part of her soul. Her eyes flutter. The last thing she feels is the heat. It reminds her that she is never alone.


End file.
